


The Future Holds

by UnhallowedDei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reminiscing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhallowedDei/pseuds/UnhallowedDei
Summary: Max recalls the past as a thunderstorm rages overhead.





	The Future Holds

Watching the thunderstorm from her bedroom window Max was reminded of that fateful week. The visions that had plagued her mind, the nightmare as she returned to a timeline where Chloe was alive and well only to be forced to make another choice. She could recall how wet her clothes were, the sound of the lashing waves and the look on Chloe’s sweet face as she asked to be sacrificed just to save a town she hated.

Shifting on her feet, she leaned on the windowsill as another bolt of lightning cleaved the sky and lit up the city in the distance. She half-expected to see another water spout on the horizon, making its way towards the city she had called home for a couple of years. It was a silly expectation, she’d never seen anything like that in years. Not since she’d made the choice that had defined her life ever since.

As she turned to walk away from the storm, she nudged one of the picture frames and looked down to correct its position. The image of Chloe and herself in their pirate costumes as kids brought a smile to her face, a memory of a wonderful childhood because of her best friend. She wondered what it would cost her to return to that time, to play dress up with Chloe again and live in that moment for a little longer. With a sigh, she straightened up the frame before grabbing her faux leather jacket off the bottom of the bed. Before leaving the bedroom she checked her appearance one more time, checking the strand of blue hair she had to honour the girl who had changed her life. She made sure her eyeliner and eyeshadow weren’t too much, just enough to accentuate her blue eyes. Satisfied with her looks, she left her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Walking through the small corridor from the bedroom to the living room she could admire the artwork on the walls. Gifts from other photography friends or her own works, she especially loved the one from Arcadia Bay’s lighthouse. A sunset in the distance as the sea glistened under the orange light. It was a reminder of the first day she’d seen Chloe again after five years, even though she’d suffered from another vision they had sat there as the sunset, talking about what Max had seen. The blue-haired punk girl had listened intently yet never scoffed at the story Max told, she’d trusted her implicitly despite the five-year distance.

When she reached the living room she dropped her jacket over the back of the couch and sat down to wait. She was supposed to be going on a date but with the current weather, she would have preferred to stay indoors, settled in front of the fire with popcorn and a movie. It had been a while since she’d been on a proper date, life had been so hectic with travelling from continent to continent trying to find the most wonderful or exotic shots.

She’d made a life out of her photography, no longer second-guessing or worrying that it wasn’t any good. If that week had taught her anything it was to reach out and just act, to take the plunge for good or worse. It was Chloe’s legacy on her, yet she could never live up to what the girl had given her. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking of the dare in Chloe’s bedroom, that first kiss that had been a defining moment. When she closed her eyes she could still see the shock on Chloe’s face, but also wished her friend had reciprocated the kiss a little more. Just the touch of their lips brought a subtle smirk to Max’s face. It was one of the memories she cherished most, especially as it had once again been the two of them together again.

Another crack of lightning lit up the dimly lit room, illuminating the very lived in space. She really should have spent the day tidying up but she just couldn’t find the energy to clear up the blankets, pillows and discarded soda bottles. For a moment she considered getting on with the task while she waited when the doorbell rang out. Forgetting her jacket on the back of the couch she approached the front door, turning the latch before opening it to her date.

“What are you doing? You have a key!” she said with a grin on her face.

“Doing this shit right, for once,” Chloe retorted. Her blue hair was soaking wet, plastered to the sides of her face. “Ta-da!” she exclaimed, pulling a bouquet of roses from behind her back, the rain had done a number on the poor things as well.

“You dork, get inside…” Max laughed as she took the flowers from her silly partner.

“Ya know… this is the perfect time for a rain check,” Chloe whispered as she stepped past Max into their home.

“So… what are you thinking? Movie? Popcorn?” She closed the door as she admired the flowers, ignoring the flash of lightning and the roll of thunder.

“Well, I’m gonna need to change… so if we’re staying in…” Chloe had a mischievous look in her blue eyes as she smirked at Max. She knew the look all too well, especially after their little adventure in Venice.

“You know… you promised to wine and dine me…” Max retorted, trying to ignore the playful look.

She left Chloe alone in the living room for a moment while she looked after the rain-soaked roses, putting them in one of the vases her mom had bought them one Christmas.

“I know,” Chloe called after her. “But you know how the weather kind of… dictates our lives.”

Max could hear the chuckle in Chloe’s voice, reminding her of their past but also of the many times they’d cuddled together during the worst storms. It had been those events that had helped Max over her fear of another storm like the one that had destroyed Arcadia.

Returning to the living room, Max noticed Chloe’s wet boots by the front door as well as her jacket on one of the hooks, dripping rainwater. The punk girl was just shaking her sopping wet jeans off, forcing a small laugh from Max’s lips at the state of her partner.

“You need a towel…”

“Then go get me one, instead of standing there like a deer staring at my legs,” Chloe said, sticking her tongue out at Max to be playful.

After a quick trip to the bathroom for a towel, Max returned with a couple of towels. She pushed one into Chloe’s outstretched hand, then dumped the other over her head and started rubbing her partner’s hair to help take some of the dampness from it.

“This isn’t fair…” Chloe mumbled from beneath the towel.

“What isn’t?” Max asked, knowing exactly where Chloe was going to take it.

“I’m half dressed and…”

“Now stop right there. You are not getting me undressed when I have just finished getting ready…” Max whispered as she folded the towel back over Chloe’s head to look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, a tiny tug of a smirk pulling at Chloe’s lips.

“You do look amazing, Max.” Chloe smiled, placing her hand on Max’s cheek. “I did make plans but the weather just…”

“It’s fine, Chloe. I just… want a date night with you. No travelling, no camera just… us.” Max lightly pressed her forehead to Chloe’s, the tips of their noses touching.

“You didn’t get enough of me in Paris?” Chloe teased gently, causing Max to laugh.

“Or Venice, or New York. Not even in London.” Max recited a list of the places they’d visited, where Chloe had always wanted to test the bed, as she put it so playfully.

“I’m not sure I like this sexual predator in my midst…”

“If I’m a sexual predator it’s only because you fucking made me one!” Max retorted giving Chloe a gentle shove onto the couch.

“Fuck no, I deny all knowledge!” Chloe laughed as she pulled Max to straddle her.

“You woke up the beast, Chloe Price… that means you have to pay…” Max whispered as she kissed from her partner’s cheek to her ear and down to her neck.

“Gladly… Max Price.” Chloe growled, twisting around to drop Max on her back on the couch. The punk girl wasted no time in finally pressing her lips to Max’s so they could kiss with intensity and passion.

With their original plans forgotten and the storm raging overhead, the two lovers found comfort in one another’s arms. It had never been the plan to end up making out on the couch, much like it had never been their plan to go to Venice. They got caught up in the moment, forging their own destiny sometimes on the whim of a silly idea. Max loved the unplanned intimacy when she could just let her emotions guide her forward.

After the decision she’d had to make on the cliffs by Arcadia Bay, Max wanted to enjoy every possible moment with the girl who she had sacrificed her hometown for. She didn’t know what the future held, she hadn’t had a vision since that week. All she wanted was Chloe Price in her arms and a place for them to be safe.


End file.
